1. Field
An organic photoelectronic device and an image sensor are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photoelectronic device converts light into an electrical signal using photoelectric effects. The photoelectronic device may include a photodiode, and a phototransistor, and may be used to fabricate devices such as image sensors, and solar cells.
An image sensor including a photodiode requires a high resolution and thus a small pixel size. At present, silicon photodiodes are widely used in the fabrication of image sensors. However, the silicon photodiodes have lower sensitivity because of their small absorption area and pixel size. Accordingly, an organic material that is capable of replacing silicon has been actively researched.
The organic material possesses a high extinction coefficient and selectively absorbs light in a particular wavelength region according to the molecular structure of the material. The organic material, thus, may be used to replace a photodiode and a color filter to increase the sensitivity of the image sensor. As a result, highly integrated photo electronic devices may be fabricated.